I Thought You Liked Me
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto Romance Imposible del foro El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas". Rose es rebelde contra su familia, Gryffindor; Scorpius es un mujeriego, insoportable de Slytherin y a pesar de todo son mejores amigos, sin embargo una fiesta, un beso puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

* * *

 **I Thought You Liked Me**

CAPÍTULO I

—Pensé que te gustaba… —admitió Rose con los ojos vidriosos. No quería llorar frente a él, pero la realidad dolía.

Ambos estaban en un salón vacío, él la había obligado a entrar puesto que ella se reusaba a siquiera mirarlo, ¿Cómo podría hacer después de lo que ocurrió? Tal vez para él sólo haya sido porque estaba bastante enfiestado y tomado pero para ella había significado algo más que un beso… había sido el primero y se lo había dado su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo mujeriego de Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy.

Cuando te dan tu primer beso, aunque no quieras aquella persona queda marcada en tu vida para siempre. No es fácil olvidar aquella experiencia pues todo mundo recuerda cuando ocurrió y mucho menos cuando ocurrió a una edad algo madura, como los diecisiete años.

Todo comenzó en aquella estúpida fiesta que jamás debió haber aceptado ir, no quería ¿Para qué? Si la fiesta era en motivo a la victoria de Slytherin no de Gryffindor ¿Por qué iba a querer celebrarles a esas serpientes? ¡Ja! Esa era un excelente pregunta ¿Cómo demonios se dejó convencer? Bueno, Lily tiene un gran poder de convencimiento… Albus no.

—Vamos Rose, no seas tan amargada —dijo Lily dándole un pequeño empujón juguetonamente. La aludida frunció el ceño y se apartó como resorte.

—¡Jamás! —Negó energéticamente—. No voy a ir a una fiesta a celebrarles su victoria. Perdimos nosotros, no quiero que me lo estén restregando en la cara.

—Como dice aquella canción muggle que tanto te gusta oír: " _A Little party never kill nobody_ " de Fergie —Lily se acercó y la abrazó por el hombro.

—¡Retira tu brazo en este instante Lily Potter! —Rose se retorció entre el agarre de su prima para quitárselo, ésta la abrazó con más fuerza simplemente para hacerla enojar.

Todo mundo sabía que Rose Weasley tenía un genio, a la mera provocación se podría desencadenar un huracán de tamaño inimaginable. Aunque también era gracioso de mirar, la chica era bastante pequeñita y menuda que no se podría imaginar que fuera tan volátil y además una rebelde contra su familia… se suponía que no debía acercársele a ese chico rubio de Slytherin y no sólo ignoró a sus padres sino que se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

—No les hagas caso. Simplemente ve a la fiesta para divertirte —Albus se encogió de hombros como quien dice la cosa.

—Es que no quiero ir. Lo siento Albus pero no me caen bien los Slytherins, apenas tú me agradas —Rose tomó sus pergaminos y libros que tenía esparcidos por la mesa de la biblioteca—. Yo me voy, sino me van a dejar terminar mi tarea, lo haré en la sala común.

—Tienes razón Albus, no tiene caso seguir hablando. Es obvio que Rose no sabe cómo divertirse y nunca lo sabrá. Ya se va a graduar y nunca ha ido a una fiesta… —Lily tomó el brazo de Albus para retirarse, pero Rose se quedó en su lugar estática, ese comentario picaba y odiaba que lo hiciera porque era verdad.

Dejó que se fueran, no tenía por qué complacer a la gente, si ella no se le apetecía ir entonces no iría. Se volvió a sentar y sacó las sus libros de nuevo para continuar con su tarea… aun así, sentía que debía al menos darle una oportunidad a esa fiesta, Lily tenía razón, estaba en su último año de Hogwarts, debía tener algo que recordar que no pudiera comentar cerca de sus padres…

Maldición, su prima era demasiado convincente.

¿Y sí sólo iba un rato? Podría hacer eso, ir sólo una hora y después irse, así de simple y no quedaría como una perdedora enfrente de su prima ni de nadie más.

La fiesta tendría lugar en uno de los salones abandonados, los prefectos y premios anuales también asistirían así que no habría ningún problema con los maestros. Alguien de Slytherin se las había arreglado para conseguir bastante alcohol y cigarros, lo cual era genial y quizás sería la perdición de todos. Otros alumnos, los que eran demasiado buenos para los encantamientos y hechizos se encargaron de la decoración e iluminación, también de aislar el sonido, por supuesto.

Rose llegó alrededor de las diez de la noche, llevaba en cabello en ondas definidas y los labios pintados de rojo, se puso un vestido de color blanco y zapatillas. Por un momento se sintió que se había arreglado de más pero era porque todavía no llegaban la mayoría de las personas, solo había puros chicos y era obvio que las chicas llegarían más tarde porque requerían más tiempo para alistarse.

La pelirroja se adentró más a la fiesta, había puros chicos de Slytherin lo cual no le gustó para nada, ni siquiera habían llegado sus primos que tanto le habían insistido con ir, bueno aquí estaba ella ¿Dónde demonios estaban ellos? Soltó una bocanada con hastío y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que habían acomodado.

—¿Gustas? —le dijo un chico entregándole una cerveza de mantequilla, la chica simplemente la aceptó para tener algo en qué entretenerse en lo que llegaban sus primos.

Se la llevó a los labios y enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba bebiendo alcohol y no "cerveza de mantequilla", bueno en realidad si lo era sólo que estaba adulterada. Se la separó de los labios y se le quedó mirando… no había nadie aquí que pudiera regañarla por beber además que legalmente ya era una adulta y muy responsable así que una cerveza no tenía nada de malo.

Tres tragos bastaron para que se la acabara y fuera a pedir otra al chico que le había entregado la primera cerveza, fue entonces cuando llegaron sus primos y la vieron en el mero acto, Albus simplemente alzó las cejas y Lily soltó un gritó que fue más como un chillido, después salió corriendo a abrazar a su prima.

—¡Viniste! ¡Sabía que lo harías! —Le quitó la cerveza a su prima para darle un sorbo— ¡Y además que viniste estás tomando! ¡Ven vamos a bailar! —Rose agarró su cerveza con fuerza porque Lily la jaló tan fuerte que casi la hace tropezar.

Las chicas se posicionaron en medio de la pista la cual se estaba llenando de gente que iba llegando, muchos de ellos tenía la cara pintada de los colores de Slytherin y los que no, simplemente estaba ahí porque se trataba de una fiesta y todo mundo sabía que los Slytherins sabían cómo organizarlas.

—¡Eso Rose! —Lily gritó al ver a su prima algo ambientada, Albus llegó igual, se veía demasiado feliz lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: se había tomado unos cuantos chupitos de whisky de fuego.

—Mira ahí está Scorpius —dice Lily al mismo tiempo que alguien se acerca para bailar, la chica no opuso resistencia enseguida entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

Scorpius ve a Rose, el chico ya está algo tomado que le cuesta reconocer a su amiga unos momentos, después le guiña el ojo y se acerca, más que nada por mera curiosidad, él conoce que su amiga no es de fiestas, así que lo mejor será conocer que la trajo, en especial por ser una fiesta de celebración a la victoria de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —el chico le pregunta sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de por medio. La chica le frunce el ceño.

—No empieces —Rose respinga, no está teniendo un gran momento ahora, siente que estaba en lo correcto y que no valía la pena asistir.

—Si sabes que tiene alcohol… —dice mirando su cerveza y luego a ella de forma burlona. La pelirroja le hace una mala cara y se da la vuelta para retirarse, su amigo es el más fastidioso de todas las personas que conoce y no entiende como es qué son amigos.

—Tranquila Rose —la detiene tomándola del brazo y la jala para él—. Vamos a bailar —la chica simplemente se queda parada mirando a su amigo cuando le comienza a bailar como si no entendiera lo que está haciendo, Scorpius al ver que ella no hace nada más se detiene.

—Se supone que tienes que bailar —lo comenta como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Debes estar muy borracho como para pensar que bailaré contigo —se cruza de brazos aún con su cerveza en la mano. Scorpius le quita la bebida y se la lleva a los labios de ella para que se la termine de una buena vez.

—Y tú necesitas tomar más —Rose intenta quitárselo de encima pero termina cediendo. Una vez que se la termina, él la toma del brazo y la lleva a pedir tragos de whisky de fuego.

—Ya sé a dónde va esto y la respuesta es no —lo dice cuando Scorpius le está tendiendo un chupito.

—No intento emborracharte sólo que se te quite el mal genio —Rose frunce el ceño y le arrebata el trago para tomárselo de golpe. La garganta la escoce y las orejas se le calientan, podría jurar que ahora mismo está del color de su cabello, ¿Por qué demonios la gente se toma eso sí sabe horrible?

—Esto… Scorpius… —el chico suelta una carcajada y la vuelve a tomar del brazo para regresarla a la pista de bailar junto con sus primos.

Rose busca con la mirada a Lily y no puede encontrarla, hace menos de tres minutos que estaba enseguida de ella ¿Cómo es que puede desaparecer en este lugar? Albus tampoco está por ninguna parte, ella tenía la esperanza que su primo se la pasara con ella toda la noche pero si no estaba se sentiría perdida

—¿Scorpius no sabes dónde…? —Se giró hacia donde estaba su amigo para encontrarse la dicha que ya no estaba a su lado—. Maldita serpiente.

Rose se quedó en medio de la pista sin saber qué hacer, intentó bailar un poco en lo que buscaba a sus primos con la mirada para no parecer una tonta. Para este momento ya había demasiada gente amontonada bailando y otros besándose. Sintió un ligero pinchazo de celos, le gustaría estar con alguien bailando, conocer a un chico, eso es lo que le gustaría porque lo cierto es que Rose Weasley jamás había tenido un novio.

 **N/A:** _¡Hola a todos! ¡He regresado! "Este fic participa en el reto Romance Imposible del foro El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas". Bueno he decido participar porque hace demasiado tiempo que no me meto a un reto y que no escribo, espero que no sea muy obvio. Igualmente me gustaría comentarles que me he basado en una experiencia para escribir un fic, algo que me pasó en Europa con un chavo. En el Siguiente capítulo se enterarán._

 _Las partes que subrayé sólo las personalidades que he decidido tomar, la parte más votada, es decir: Scorpius, Slytherin, mujeriego e insoportable. Rose, pelirroja, rebelde contra la familia, no Slytherin. Son mejores amigos._

 _Este capítulo contiene 1884 palabras._


	2. Chapter 2

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

 **I Thought You Liked Me**

CAPÍTULO II

Desistió de seguir bailando, mejor se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados, mirando con desanimo a todas aquellas personas que sí se lo estaban pasando bien. Estuvo tentada de abandonar la fiesta pero ¿Qué le diría a sus primos cuando la fueran a buscar? Era mejor que los encontrara y les dijera que ya se iba, que el alcohol que había tomado le había revuelto el estómago. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por atrás de la cintura, fue un toque tan ligero que apenas se percató. Rose que quedó estática, el chico lo tomó como una aprobación y la abrazó mientras comenzaba a bailar con ella.

Rose no se sentía muy cómoda, una alarma se había encendido en su cabeza, sin embargo la ignoró, ¿Y si se daba la oportunidad? Ella sabía hasta que punto consideraba prudente, si el chico quisiera sobrepasarse le pondría un alto inmediato.

El chico la giró para encararla, Rose tímidamente lo rodeó con los brazos mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso. Él no bailaba muy bien ni tenía nada de delicadeza, casi la hace tropezar cuando le da una vuelta de improvisto. La chica dio un trompicón pero se sostuvo en el pecho del chico y volvió a rodearlo con los brazos.

El chico, que era de Slytherin por la bufanda que usaba, comenzó a apartarle el cabello de rostro, ella ya estaba bastante mareada por las cervezas y por el whisky que bebió no dejaba de recargar su cabeza en su hombro y él seguía apartándole el cabello del rostro pero no precisamente por lindo. De pronto comenzó a besarle la oreja lo cual hizo que Rose se quedara estática e incómoda. Definitivamente no le estaba gustando a dónde se dirigía esto. Cada beso que él le daba iba descendiendo por la mejilla hasta parar en justo en la mandíbula.

Rose puso algo de distancia, el chico la tomó por la cintura moviéndose al ritmo de la música, después acercó su rostro a lo que ella adivinaba que iba a ser un beso en los labios, no tuvo de otra más que girar el rostro para que se lo diera en la mejilla, esto no pareció molestarle a él, siguió besándola.

Esto ya es mucho. Debía separarse del chico en cuanto antes, no le daba muy buen presentimiento, él no quería sólo bailar con ella, quería ligar con ella, tener al menos un ligue en aquella fiesta y si era posible llevársela a algún salón vacío.

Ella buscó con la mirada desesperada algún rostro familiar para que la rescataran, no podía encontrar a nadie lo cual estaba haciendo una creciente preocupación, no quería ser grosera con el chico pero si no había de otra lo empujaría. Fue entonces cuando encontró el rostro de su prima Lily, ella estaba bailando con un chico bastante atractivo de Ravenclaw y más grande, su prima volteó a sentir la mirada de Rose.

No le gustó para nada la forma en la que le sonrió su prima, algo que le aseguraría burlas por al menos una semana. Rose negó la cabeza y articuló con los labios _: "!No! ¡Ayuda!"._ Su prima pareció no escuchar y simplemente aplaudió y le guiñó el ojo como festejando el ligue que Rose se había conseguido aquella noche. Esta vez gritó su nombre pero ya no la escuchó más, se adentró más entre la muchedumbre de gente.

"Me las va a pagar" pensó Rose, su prima no la había ayudado para nada, fue entonces cuando el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy apareció a dos metros de ella. Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz a ver a su amigo. Él le sonrió de forma pícara al verla bailar con alguien, Rose negó con la cabeza y exclamó: _"¡Quítamelo, quítamelo de encima!"_ fue entonces cuando sintió que el chico bajaba sus manos para poder agarrarle el trasero. Vio a su amigo poner cara seria y acercarse, no terminó en llegar a ella cuando Rose se abalanzó sobre él a abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

—¡Gracias! ¡En serio gracias! ¡Te amo! —lo abrazó más fuerte ignorando al chico que le gritaba que volviera con él. Scorpius la alejó del chico adentrándola más a la pista de baile.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, esta vez Rose estaba más cómoda, ya no se trataba de un desconocido sino de su mejor amigo y estaba demasiado agradecida con él, aquel chico planeaba besarla y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, sobretodo porque jamás había besado a nadie y no quería que su primer beso fuera con alguien a quien no conocía y quizás no reconocería al día siguiente.

—¡Scorpius! —chilló Rose cuando Scorpius la hizo girar sobre sus pies—. No hagas eso, estoy bastante mareada.

—Me alegra que lo estés —le susurró en el oído y algo se comprimió en el estómago de ella.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y se animó a rodear sus brazos en su cuello y descansar su cabeza en su hombro, estar así era demasiado placentero y tranquilo, tanto que se permitió cerrar sus ojos un momento. Estuvo así un momento, Scorpius la iba guiando y la balanceaba lentamente, ¿Por qué nunca había bailado con él? Su amigo si tenía idea de cómo bailar. Se apartó un poco, lo miró a los ojos para comprobar lo que ya sabía, estaba demasiado borracho, ni siquiera tomado, muy borracho, fue entonces cuando ocurrió…

Ella ni siquiera lo vio venir, no se imaginó que sucedería, simplemente se percató que Scorpius Malfoy la estaba besando y no precisamente de la manera que le hubiera gustado que fuera su primer beso. El beso era demasiado frenético y apasionado, sintió como la lengua de su amigo luchaba por entrar y ella simplemente abrió los labios para permitírselo. Intentó seguir el paso moviendo los labios pero se sintió bastante tonta por no poder sincronizarse que mejor desistió.

El beso duró demasiado que tuvo que apartarse y recargar su barbilla en el hombro de él. Scorpius la abrazó con más fuerza y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la volvió a besar, Rose intentó seguirle el paso de nuevo pero no pudo, volvió a apartarse.

Para la tercera vez que la beso, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él lo cual a Scorpius le encantó porque pudo sentir como sonrió mientras la besaba y esta vez lo hizo con más lentitud pero aun así ella sentía que era un beso demasiado frenético.

No pudo evitar sentir que una conexión entre ellos y no entiende cómo es que se dejó besar tres veces cuando antes pensar en el hecho de besar a su amigo le provocaba mero disgusto. Tampoco entiende que sucede con ella, tal vez es el alcohol, sí seguro que es el alcohol y eso la hace sentir mal, ¿La habrá besado por haber estado tomado? No, no, Scorpius jamás la besaría a ella, él no era así con ella, entendía que con otra chica obviamente lo haría, pero ¿Con ella? No, no podía ser.

—Ya es tarde Rose —le susurra con palabras arrastradas en el oído, ella vuelve a sentir como su estómago se comprime.

Scorpius pasa un brazo por sus hombros y entrelazas mano con la de ella, esto hace sentir algo especial.

—¡Rose! —Lily aparece enfrente de ellos junto con una chica de su curso rubia, ambas están demasiado tomadas—. No, tú no te vas.

La chica rubia ve a Scorpius y le sonríe, enseguida se ella acerca para empezar a bailar con él de la misma forma con la que había estado bailando con Rose, es ahí cuando la rubia besa a su amigo, justo enfrente de sus narices.

Rose se queda mirando sorprendida, siente la furia subírsele al rostro que no puede contenerse, en el momento que se separan del beso ella aprovecha para empujar a Scorpius y darle una bofetada, ignorando las lágrimas que se están acumulando en sus ojos.

Todos voltean al oír un ruido, Albus sale de la multitud en dirección a Rose, ella ni siquiera le da la oportunidad de hablar, lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva hacia la salida, para entonces ya está llorando.

Su primo está gritando, ella no lo escucha sigue arrastrándolo hasta llegar a fuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda. La pelirroja dice la contraseña pero el retrato se niega a dejarla entrar porque su primo no pertenece en Gryffindor, para entonces Albus desiste del agarre para hacerle frente.

—¡Qué demonios Rose! —Grita con voz ebria, la aludida suelta más lágrimas, no puede controlarse y le apena estar así, llorando por el estúpido de su amigo.

—¡Nada! —Chilla— ¡No me pasa nada! Vamos regresa a la fiesta —Rose golpea el retrato de la Dama Gorda en desesperación para que le permita el paso, una vez más le dice que no, que ahora ha cambiado la contraseña.

—Ahora me dices, me sacaste de la fiesta, tiene que haber habido una muy buena razón.

Rose gimoteó, no tenía otra opción más que decirle lo que había ocurrido, sólo esperaba que no lo tomara mal. Nadie en su familia aceptaría el hecho de que se haya besado con Scorpius Malfoy, apenas podrían asimilar que son mejores amigos y cuando lo comentó a sus padres fue en tercer año y porque no tuvo de otra.

—Scorpius —vio cómo su primo alzaba las cejas en confusión, luego la animó a continuar con un ademán de mano—. Nos besamos.

Albus se quedó callado con la boca abierta, eso no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Ella soltó un gruñido y siguió lloriqueando.

—Es un idiota —se limpió las lágrimas con amargura—. Me besó y después besó a la amiga de Lily… me siento… me siento como una estúpida, no debí permitírselo, estaba borracho y yo también…

—¡Es sólo un beso! —Y eso hizo llorar más a su prima, claro un beso, un beso para cualquiera que ya haya tenido bastante experiencia, pero alguien como ella que jamás había besado, el primer beso significa demasiado y que para su amigo sólo haya sido más que algo fogoso, la hacía sentirse poca cosa, dolida y furiosa.

—Yo nunca había besado… —eso era otro punto que le dolía, que su amigo sabía de su situación y que aun así no le haya importado.

Su Albus primo se quedó sin palabras, Rose todavía tenía las mejillas húmedas observando como él se tambaleaba de un pie a otro, probablemente pensando en qué decir para consolarla… pero cuando uno está ebrio las palabras no fluyen tan bien como quisiéramos.

—Lo voy a golpear —dijo por fin—. Mejor le lanzo un hechizo, uno que sean tan malo que… que no tengas ganas de querer besar a nadie más ¡Sí eso haré!

—Déjame sola, no cabe duda que los hombres son unos cavernarios —se acercó al retraso de la Dama Gorda—. Pastel de Limón…

—Contraseña incorrecta —canturreó—. Espera a que vuelva el prefecto… —dijo echándole una mirada de pocos amigos a su primo Slytherin.

—Pero… pero —soltó un chillido, más lágrimas cayeron a sus mejillas de coraje. El prefecto estaba en la fiesta y ahora tendría que esperar a que llegara.

Albus se encogió de hombros y se retiró de vuelta a la fiesta. No iba a dejar de pasarla bien sólo porque su prima estaba en plan melodramático.

 _ **N/A:** Bueno se suponía que debía terminar esto antes del reto Un Romance Imposible de EEQCR pero ¡No lo hice!En fin, ya que te tomaste el tiempo de llegar hasta este punto te contaré lo que sucedió. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior en la nota de autor, dije que me basé en un hecho real para escribir esta historia, claro que le agregué más drama como que fue su primer beso, con su mejor amigo y que se enojó como para abofetearlo. Fue algo que sucedió mientras estaba haciendo verano en Europa, y había este antro que abría de miércoles a domingo y los miércoles eran el hit! The rest you can figure it out! _


	3. Chapter 3

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

* * *

 **I Thought You Liked Me**

CAPÍTULO III

Las siguientes horas fue un martirio para Rose, cada vez se hacía más tarde y el prefecto no llegaba, únicamente uno que otro alumno borracho intentando adivinar la contraseña, al ver que no podían se regresaban a la fiesta. Hizo berrinche un rato más hasta que el sueño le fue ganando, poco a poco.

Sintió una sacudida por el hombro despertándola de golpe, no había tomando tanto como para que le diera resaca pero sentía su cuerpo mareado y liviano, cerró los ojos de nuevo pero la sacudida fue más insistente. Era Lily.

—Vaya, tu si quedaste hasta… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué hora es? —Maldición, el estúpido del prefecto ya había llegado y no se había molestado en si quiera despertarla para que pudiera entrar.

—Las 7 A.M. alguien me dijo que te vio aquí afuera y yo sinceramente no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, sino te hubiera despertado con gusto —intento excusarse rápidamente—. ¿Irás a desayunar?

—¿Cómo que no diste cuenta? —Lily comenzó a ponerse bastante colorada, Rose farfulló dando a entender que no le interesaba que le respondiera su pregunta.

Intentó levantarse, Lily la ayudó y la llevó adentro de la sala común, estaba vacía gracias a Merlín así nadie se burlaría de ella… aunque seguro lo harían más tarde. Definitivamente no iba a desayunar, tampoco quería verle la cara a su insoportable amigo Scorpius.

Y así fue, pasaron los días y Rose no le dirigió la palabra a su amigo, no lo haría hasta que él captara la indirecta para disculparse con ella, fueron tres días y nada… ¿A caso su amigo estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera recordaba haber besado a su mejor amiga? Vaya, eso hacía que le doliera más, ella esperaba que quien le diera su primer beso fuera porque estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y no por haber estado alcoholizado.

—Hola Rose —se acercó con cautela su amigo. _Quizás ya se acuerda o, ya se dio la idea._

Ella no respondió, hizo como que no lo escuchó y continuó leyendo un pesado libro bastante complicado, ni siquiera ella entendía mucho de lo que se explicaba.

—Rose… ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó desentendido— ¿Por qué me ignoras? —A esto Rose levantó la mirada de su libro, los ojos reflejando su ira, pero sobretodo estaba herida.

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue, dejándolo sólo. Scorpius no hizo ningún ademán para perseguirla lo cual Rose no sabía si sentirse aliviada o más enojada. Bueno, ella prefería aplazar un poco la charla incómoda de porqué el comportamiento de su amigo en la fiesta.

Ella llegó a la sala común y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, sintió como las lágrimas de coraje amenazaban por derramarse por su rostro. Entonces llegó Lily con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en el otro asiento de enseguida.

—¡Adivina qué! —Rose solamente la miró, sin ningún interés en saber qué misterio guardaba su prima— ¡Vamos! Quita esa cara.

—No estoy de humor y te agradecería que me dejaras sola, gracias —respondió lacónicamente, sin embargo, Lily Potter no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Bueno, te lo diré, aunque no quieras saberlo —sonrió de aquella forma que a Rose no le gustaba, siempre que hacía eso algo terminaba mal… véase anexo de la fiesta pasada.

—Ya qué…

—Slytherin está organizando una fiesta esta noche, por la victoria contra Gryffindor —esto último sólo era una excusa para tener una razón por la cual dar otra fiesta… y entre semana, no porque nunca ganaran contra Gryffindor (lo cual era mentira, la mayoría de las ocasiones ganaban los leones), aun así, nadie protestaba.

—¡Muchas gracias Lily por la invitación! —Fingió emocionarse—, pero ni loca iré.

—¡Por qué no! Creí que ya sabías como divertirte… —Otra vez estaba usado ese tono de voz, como el que usó cuando la convenció de ir a esa fiesta donde todo terminó mal.

—Claro que sé… sólo que… tengo que…

—Ni siquiera sabes que excusa dar.

—No quiero ir porque… —no sabía si decírselo a su prima, no era especialmente conocida por ser del tipo de guardar secretos— no quiero ver a Malfoy.

—¡Por favor! Eventualmente vas a hablar con él, siempre pelean y terminan como si nada hubiera pasado —puso los ojos en blanco, como si se tratara de otro drama de los que tenía casi todos los días con su mejor amigo.

—Es diferente… esta vez.

Lily se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo que no estaba segura de decir en voz alta, simplemente miraba a su prima con una sonrisa cómplice, luego de lo que pareció ser tres minutos sonrió.

—Te vi besándote con él —dijo riéndose—, y luego con Maureen y tú lo golpeaste —el rostro de Rose se puso bastante rojo que tuvo que ocultarse con su bufanda.

—No le digas a nadie.

—No te preocupes por eso —Lily le guiñó el ojo a lo cual ella no supo si fue un sí o un _sí claro_ —. Sólo que se la manera perfecta de cómo vengarse.

—Yo no quiero hacer… —no le dejó terminar.

—Te estás muriendo, literal, para hacerle pagar, te conozco… y quiero divertirme un poco.

—Es mi amigo… —Se quedó callada por unos segundos, no segura si seguir llamándole como tal— o solía serlo… solamente no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso.

—¿Besarte? —Lily preguntó— pero ¿Cuál es el gran drama? Al menos que… —en eso Rose comenzó a llorar—. Oh Merlín… tu nunca… estabas esperando el momento especial y él te lo quitó. Oh, lo voy a matar.

Ahora Lily estaba bastante cabreada y Rose lloraba.

—No lo entiendo… espero que no se acuerde, pero me heriría si no recordara al menos lo que hizo.

—Regrésaselo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, regrésaselo. Hoy. Él ya te robó tu primer beso, así que no importará si besas a alguien más en la fiesta de hoy —Rose dejó de llorar para ver a su prima con incredulidad, pero no había ninguna pizca de broma, Lily estaba cien por ciento seria.

—¡No soy una puta! —Rose gritó ocasionando algunas miradas de otros Gryffindors.

La respuesta, por supuesto, era una retunda negación, no había forma que Rose Weasley se pudiera prestar a lo que su prima ofrecía. Si ya le arruinaron su primer beso, al menos quería que el segundo fuera especial.

—¡El primer beso no importa! Sino lo que de verdad cuenta es tu beso con la persona especial, créeme. Recordarás más ese beso que el primero. Además… creo que hay una razón por la cual Malfoy te besó.

—Y yo creo que finalmente perdiste la cabeza.

—Quizás —concedió Lily—. Confía en mí.

A Rose Weasley se le conocía por ser de ese tipo de chicas bastante lógicas, de las que usaban más su hemisferio derecho que el izquierdo, si sabes a lo que me refiero… cualquier decisión que había que tomar, pensaría en todos los posibles escenarios y se iría por el más sensato… sin embargo cuando Lily Potter le narraba su plan, de inmediato se dio cuenta que acabaría en un desastre, pero entre más decía "venganza" y "Malfoy" más ganas le daban de participar. Nunca se le hubiera atravesado por la cabeza que algún día estaría planeando vénganse de su mejor amigo con besarse con otros chicos frente a él.

Lily acordó que para que el plan funcionara, Rose debía ir a la fiesta usando algo más provocador, cuando le mencionó esto a su prima hubo algo de resistencia, pero terminó accediendo, encontraba algo interesante y emocionante vestirse con algo que la hiciera sentir deseada, así que no dijo nada cuando Lily le presto un vestido holgado de color verde esmeralda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, ni las zapatillas de tacón de 12 cm, tampoco cuando la maquilló y le pintó los labios de un rojo rubí, ni le alació el cabello con una poción.

Cuando acabaron, Rose tardó en reconocerse frente al espejo… lucía bastante atractiva, el vestido por muy corto que fuera no le incomodaba en absoluto, ni las zapatillas que hacía que sus piernas se vieran bastante estilizadas, por último, Lily le pasó un collar largo de color dorado con varios dijes para que hiciera juego con el conjunto. No cabía duda que Rose iba a cumplir su cometido.

En tanto a Lily ella eligió un vestido de color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color y se arregló como siempre lo hacía cada vez que iba a alguna fiesta. Por supuesto que se veía bastante atractiva, pues cualquier cosa que usara le quedaba bastante bien, una suerte que Rose envidiaba.

Alrededor de las once de la noche las chicas llegaron en compañía de Albus, quien no sabía en lo absoluto nada del plan que traían. Él, por su parte se mostraba bastante curioso por saber la razón por la cual Rose había decidido asistir, pues sabía que ella no era para nada fiestera.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Luego miró como su prima venía vestida, esta se encogió de hombros y señaló a Lily, como dando a entender que fue obligada a ponerse ese conjunto provocador.

—¿Lily me acompañarías a…? —Dijo Rose mirando a su alrededor por una excusa para alejarse de Albus.

—Sí.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, estaba clarísimo que algo se traían en manos. Sea lo que fuese a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Eso sí, se alegró que se fueran porque había una chica por el fondo de la vista que no le quitaba la mirada encima, además que era muy bonita.

—Lily, si voy a hacer esto necesito tomar algo —se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—De acuerdo —la tomó del brazo para llevarla donde estaban las bebidas— ¿Qué te apetece?

—Lo más fuerte que haya —Rose se apresuró a tomar la botella de Whisky de fuego y se sirvió en un vaso desechable una buena cantidad. Lily abrió los ojos e intentó quitarle el vaso, pero no pudo.

La chica cerró los ojos preparándose para el buen trago que iba a dar, respiró profundamente y contó hasta tres, y comenzó a beberlo. Sintió como el licor se hacía paso por su garganta, quemándole. Se detuvo a respirar y hacer una mueca de asco, y continuó. Cuando acabó, tenía los ojos llorosos y un mal sabor de boca.

—¡Puaj! —Se estremeció la chica. Su rostro se sentía bastante caliente, caminó un poco para comprobar si estaba mareada. El efecto de alcohol no tardó en hacerle efecto, tomó a su prima del brazo para indicarle que estaba lista para echar en marcha el plan.

—Bueno, ya que estás algo achispada… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a bailar cerca de esos chicos de Slytherin?

Rose se quedó algo dubitativa, no veía a Scorpius Malfoy por ningún lado, así que no tenía sentido ir con esos chicos, aun así, no se resistió y avanzó cerca de ellos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un gran problema… no tenía nada de experiencia en coquetear ni ligar, solo su prima (a pesar de ser un año menor). Se puso bastante nerviosa de no saber qué hacer y ahora no era el mejor momento para preguntar. No le quedaría de otra más que observar.

En cuestión de segundos, uno de esos chicos se acercó a su prima quien no dudo en rodearlo con los brazos y empezaron a bailar. Esto no le gustó para nada a Rose, se había quedado como bicho raro ahí, parada sin saber qué hacer. Los chicos no mostraban interés por ella, y no se atrevía ser ella quien se acercara… así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Como parecía, Lily se había olvidado de la existencia de Rose, pues cuando ésta volteó encontró a su prima besuqueándose. Sintió un deje de envidia y también de incomodidad, se detuvo a observar sus movimientos y cuando pensó que iba a vomitar si seguía viendo, fue por otros dos o tres tragos más de Whisky de Fuego.

Dicen que las personas adquieren una personalidad distinta cuando beben alcohol, Rose aún no lo había descubierto, pero lo que si estaba comenzando a sentir es que la música le hacían tener ganas de bailar, y ella no bailaría sola… sino estuviera ya alcoholizada. Así que se acercó de nuevo a la pista de baile y fue cuando logró ver a su amigo.

Perfecto, él ya estaba en la fiesta, ahora solo le faltaba conseguir a alguien con quien ligar…

Rose dio un brinquito y se le escapó un grito pequeño cuando sintió que alguien posaba sus manos sobre la tela tan delgada del vestido que estaba usando… le preocupó que quién la estuviera agarrando pudiera sentir su ropa interior… sí, porque estaba usando algo demasiado "diminuto". Entonces ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, lo cual pareció animar más al chico.

Ella observó lo que hacían las demás chicas. Todavía la seguía abrazando por atrás, aun no sabía de quien se trataba, ella decidió esperar un poco, hacerse sentir un poco deseada… fue entonces cuando sintió una mirada.

Scorpius Malfoy la estaba viendo detenidamente, había un poco de confusión, seguro preguntándose qué hacía su amiga en la fiesta cuando ni siquiera le gustaban. Rose se dio la media vuelta para rodearlo con sus brazos (con había visto a Lily hacer) y descubrió que era uno de los chicos de Slytherin que estaban cuando se acercaron a bailar.

Además, bastante apuesto. El chico al verla frunció el ceño, tratando de figurar quien era, así que se acercó a su oreja y le preguntó. Rose se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero no dejó se abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Rose Weasley —contestó sonriendo de manera coqueta, quedándose un momento apoyada sobre el hombro de él.

Se acercó nuevamente para decirle su nombre, pero con el ruido de la música ella no logró escucharlo, sonó algo como Tom o Theo o algo parecido, la verdad es que no le importaba porque sentía que Malfoy la observaba y lo único que quería hacer ella era besar de una buena vez a Tom o Theo.

Se separó de él unos centímetros, lo miró a los ojos los cuales era realmente azules, él la seguía tomando de la cadera, ella se mordió el labio (había leído en un libro que morderse el labio era una señal de querer ser besada), vio como la miró a los labios y luego a sus ojos cómo pidiendo permiso… lo cual no sabía cómo contestarle porque esa parte no recuerda haberla leído… entonces sólo siguió bailando con ella.

Ella se maldijo mentalmente, así que cómo acto desesperado volteó a ver si Scorpius seguía cerca… y sí que lo estaba, bailando con otra chica, eso le hizo que la sangre le hirviera de coraje que ni siquiera la pensó cuando comenzó a besar a Theo.

Rose enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño del Slytherin y el no tardó ni una milésima en responderle el beso. La tomó por espalda para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo, ella soltó un respingo al sentir tanta proximidad y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Una sensación bastante extraña que únicamente había sentido cuando Malfoy la besó.

El beso se volvió más desesperado, ella seguía una inexperta por lo que a ratos chocaba sus dientes con los de él, pero eso no parecía importarle lo más mínimo, era claro que estaba borracho, igual que ella.

Se separó abruptamente ella, de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo sin nada de delicadeza, el chico protestó y la pelirroja también lo hizo. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de aquel Slytherin se detuvieron.

—¡Qué demonios Rose! —Gritó la voz de su primo.

—¡Albus! —Gritó sobresaltada— ¿Qué haces?

—Más bien yo debería estarte preguntado eso, ¿No crees?

—Pues estoy pasando el rato —dijo juguetonamente.

—Ya me di cuenta —contestó sarcásticamente.

—Iré por otro Whisky… —antes de que su primo pudiera detenerla, ella salió corriendo, escabulléndose entre la multitud.

Y sin importarle que ya estaba bastante borracha, se sirvió otro shot el cual se tomó se golpe, sintió de nuevo el ardor en la garganta, pero esta vez no le fue para nada desagradable. Se encaminó de nuevo a la pista de baile para ver si volvía a ver al Slytherin con quien estaba teniendo un buen rato, únicamente encontró a su prima con otro chico que parecía de Ravenclaw… un chico que se le hacía bastante familiar.

Entonces algo hizo click… era el chico que había conocido la anterior fiesta, seguro que por eso había tanta insistencia en ir… bueno, no podía quejarse, también estaba pasando un buen rato, aunque eso significara besarse con un chico desconocido para que Malfoy la viera, sin embargo, su plan parecía no estar funcionado, él la había visto y no había hecho nada.

Se acercó a otro chico (parecía que el alcohol la hacía más sociable), éste la miró de abajo a arriba como evaluando, le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y la tomó por la cintura, Rose lo abrazó por el cuello.

Éste chico, de cabello algo castaño se acercó a decirle algo en el oído lo cual ella no entendió, pero se limitó a reírse de lo que sea que haya dicho. Entonces comenzó a besarle la oreja de una forma que hizo estremecerla enterita, cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza para atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Scorpius mirándola con mala cara, esto la hizo sonreír más que un sobresaliente en un examen de pociones (eran bastante difíciles conseguir una nota así), así que tomó al chico del rostro y le plantó un buen beso. Sintió cómo las manos de él viajaban por su espalda hasta su cintura y de pronto a su trasero, cuando sintió como su mano se posaba ahí Rose se sobresaltó bastante que mordió su labio.

La mordida había tan fuerte que percibió el sabor metálico y también por el quejido que hizo, sin embargo, él lo tomó como una iniciativa. Se separó de ella, la tomó del brazo y la aló fuera de ahí. Ella ya estaba _demasiado_ borracha como para comprender que estaba sucediendo, simplemente lo siguió obedientemente hasta toparse con rincón que ofrecía privacidad e intimidad, sobre todo por aquellas cortinas de color esmeralda.

Él la empujó hacia la pared y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente, y a posar sus manos en su cintura y después un poquito más abajo y más abajo hasta dar con su muslo, el cual le hizo subir hacia la altura de su cadera. Ella respingó, pero no le importó… estaba en un punto de su borrachera que podría hacer cualquier cosa sin que le importara.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó entre risas.

—William —Se separó para verla, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y volvió a besarla.

Alguien abrió la cortina que les brindaba cierta intimidad, ambos se separaron como si fuera repelidos por la fuerza de un imán. Rose ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, solamente supo que alguien la estaba tomando del brazo con fuerza para alejarla de ahí. Él chico intentó intervenir, pero un simple hechizo aturdidor hizo que quedara plantado en el suelo inconsciente.

—¡Suelta! —Chilló— ¡Déjame Malfoy!

Él no respondió, continuó arrastrándola hasta terminar afuera de la fiesta, fue ahí cuando dejó de hacer tanta presión en la muñeca de ella.

—¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¿Adónde me llevas?

Ella seguía gritando lo que provocaría que algún profesor viniera, Scorpius no tuvo otra opción que empujarla hacia un salón vacío y cerrar la puerta. Rose se masajeó la muñeca cuando por fin la soltó, luego se dejó ir contra a él propinándole manotazos.

—¡Quién te crees que eres!

—¡Baja la voz que vas a despertar a todo el castillo!

—¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO!

—¡No grites! —Él intentó taparle la boca, pero ella bloqueó su movimiento con un manotazo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Porqué estás borracha y no paras de hacer escándalo —Scorpius le respondió con tono seco.

—Entonces es tu día de suerte.

Él ni siquiera pudo preguntar a qué rayos se refería con eso, porque en el momento en que ella de eso fue cuando lo tomó por la camisa y lo besó.

Scorpius no entendía que estaba sucediendo, aún no podía captar que su mejor amiga lo estaba besando de manera tan apasionada, dentro de un salón oscuro en plena madrugada cuando todos estaban en la fiesta, después de cinco segundos decidió corresponder el beso porque pues él también estaba bastante borracho y no había nadie que los viera.

Mientras tanto Rose experimentaba una gran cantidad de emociones, ya ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, sólo que se encontraba besando a Scorpius y éste le correspondía. Sentía una gran furia porque quien pensó que era su mejor amigo, la había besado en la fiesta pasada cuando ella jamás había besado a alguien. Estaba herida porque en el momento que se besaron ella se ilusionó, pero se arruinó cuando aquella chica besó a Scorpius en sus narices.

Scorpius la aprisionó contra la pared juntando su cuerpo todo lo posible al de ella, la cercanía hizo que se le escapara un respingo de sus labios él cual el volvió atacar con ferocidad. Esto ya no era un simple beso, era una pelea donde ambos estaban sacando sus emociones a flote. Rose le mordió el labio con cierta fuerza que pudo saborear un sabor metálico, Scorpius gruñó al tiempo que se separaba de sus labios para darle cierta atención a su cuello.

Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de cómo la besaba, si tan solo pudiera verse en ese preciso instante, si tan sólo hubiera imaginado días atrás lo que habría hecho el día de hoy seguramente habría conseguido un giratiempo (aunque ya todos estuvieran destruidos) y evitaría este preciso momento. Sin embargo, estaba consiguiendo un buen rato.

Sus manos viajaron hasta la camisa de Scorpius y comenzaron a desabrochar temblorosamente los botones, él tuvo que ayudarla porque no lo estaba consiguiendo y de pronto la prenda voló a alguna parte del salón. Al notar esta iniciativa por parte de su amiga no dudó en cargarla para que pudiera rodear sus piernas entre su cintura y así tener un mejor acceso por debajo de su vestido… el cual aún no estaba muy seguro de quitárselo.

Se le escapó un ligero suspiro y un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando las manos de él se posaron debajo su vestido (que ya tenía arriba de la cadera) justamente en su cintura e iba subiendo poco a poco hasta quedarse en su espalda. Ella empezó a hacer intentos por quitarse su vestido y entonces Scorpius se detuvo.

—¡Rose no! —Se apartó de ella lo más rápido que pudo— ¡Maldición!

La pelirroja se quedó estática, respirando agitadamente. Todo le daba vueltas a una velocidad increíble mientras trataba de enfocar a Scorpius. Sintió como se le humedecían los ojos cuando captó lo que acababa de ocurrir y se dejó caer al piso mientras se cubría el rostro. Se le escapó un sollozo, esta vez la había jodido en grande.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer, lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue buscar su camisa y ponérsela porque no sabía si acercarse a su amiga. Maldición, ahora sí lo odiaría.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado —le dijo Rose con voz amarga—, después de todo eso soy para ti.

—¡No! —Scorpius gruñó— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu sabías —ella sollozó—, tu sabías que nunca había besado y me besaste, y luego te vas a besar a otra enfrente de mis narices.

—No era mi intención herirte Rose… —respondió con voz tenue, hizo un intento para que no se le quebrara porque si algo no soportaba era hacer llorar a su mejor amiga por una estupidez suya, a su mamá no le hubiera gustado nada de lo que había hecho.

—Como si te importara… —hipó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano, lo cual hizo que su maquillaje se corriera— y luego Lily y su estúpida idea de hacerte pagar con la misma moneda.

—Rose…

—Soy una idiota… ni siquiera me hiciste caso.

—Claro que sí. Quería golpear a esos idiotas a los que estabas besando… aunque sólo pude hechizar a uno.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Soy más que un imbécil.

—¿Por qué me besaste Scorpius? ¿Por qué?

—Te veías muy bonita cuando llegaste a la fiesta. Quería bailar contigo toda la noche… también quería besarte y estaba bastante borracho que ni siquiera pensé cuando lo hice... y porque me gustas.

—¿Y por qué con ella? —Esto era lo que más le dolía, las lágrimas se le escaparon nuevamente.

—Por idiota. Merecía más que una bofetada —él se acercó hacia ella hasta quedar a la misma altura—. Rose, por favor perdóname… lo que hice no tiene nombre y no sabes cuánto lo siento…

—Aunque lo haga no será lo mismo —ella tenía razón y él lo sabía. No tenía nombre lo que habían hecho, no bastaba con decir que lo habían jodido.

—Me gustas —dijo con voz apagada...

—Pensé que éramos amigos —contestó quebrada.

Rose jamás había besado a un chico en sus 17 años de edad.

Scorpius Malfoy había besado a un centenar de chicas.

Él la había besado sabiendo que ella nunca lo había intentado.

Ella intentó darle celos besándose con otros chicos y consiguió su objetivo.

Ambos terminaron en un salón abandonado, besándose como si de aquella forma pudieran demostrar que tan furiosos están.

Y de pronto, él se da cuenta que es Rose Weasley a quién se está liando no alguna otra chica de Hogwarts. Es su mejor amiga… era.

Y es cuando ambos se dan cuenta que su amistad se ha roto y de la peor manera. No hay forma de solucionarlo. Ella ahora tiene sentimientos encontrados y él… a él siempre le ha gustado Rose Weasley.

No hay forma que pueda recuperarla. La conoce y sabe que es bastante orgullosa.

Hubiera sido bastante lindo si las cosas se hubieran dado con naturalidad, ahora si lo intentan no hay mucha posibilidad que dé resultado. Quizás debería esforzarse él por recuperar su confianza, y ella quizás debería pensar las cosas mejor.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** _Bueno, he acabado esta historia complementado con lo ocurrido de este verano y el pasado. Lo cierto es que me ha pasado algo con un chico, noto como me coquetea, la primera salida de antro y me besa, cuatro semanas de curso nos la pasamos ignorándonos. Pero bueno, al fin acabé la historia, me hubiera gustado que tuviera un final feliz pero dado el giro que le he dado no me pareció muy buena idea y tampoco lógica, que después de lo ocurrido terminaran de novios. So... espero que no terminen odiándome._


End file.
